


Chocolate

by AlexC



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anime, Awkward situations, Blush - Freeform, Chocolate, Comedy, F/M, General, OC, One-Shot, Romance, Smirk, awkward implied!boner, awkward third-wheeling, kiss, lips, sensual lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kata LOVES chocolate and just got a new chocolate lip gloss. She can’t help the fact that she keeps messing with her lips. But will Ryou and Bakura think something else when they see her? <br/>warning: OC, one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Seto Kaibaman for all your help with the revision! You were so helpful and encouraging. It really meant a lot to me. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: As much as I wish otherwise, I do not own Ryou, Bakura, or Yu-Gi-Oh. But I do own Kata. She’s one of my babies. I hope you like her.

She slowly runs her tongue over her lips and then settles with gently nibbling on the corner of her bottom lip. The taste of chocolate is very strong because of the lip gloss she got earlier. She continues savoring the flavor, trying to see if the flavor lasts as long as the container says. She thinks no one will notice since the room is dark and Ryou’s favorite movie is playing. However, her actions are highlighted due to light from the screen reflecting off her moistened lips.

He tries to ignore what she’s doing, but the way she ran her tongue over those pouty lips; the way her teeth gently bit down oh so sensuously; the way she sucked with such gentle ease… All of what she was doing was making an unfamiliar heat grow strongly between his legs. He was extremely grateful for the thin blanket covering his lap since there was a certain area he felt the need to hide…

"Uh, Kata… What are you doing?" he hesitantly asks after nearly half an hour of this torture.

Kata immediately stops what she’s doing.  Her eyes widen in surprise just as her mouth forms a perfectly shaped “o.”

A blush quickly dusts across her cheeks at having been caught.

_'Ah! He must think I'm such a freak!'_

"W-well, uh, you see… Um, I got this new lip gloss that’s su-supposed to,” Kata gulps, unsure what to say. “It’s supposed to taste like chocolate…" she rapidly finishes.

The look on his face tells her what he’s thinking: _'Ya,_ right _. That’s_ all _you were doing…’_

"I just wanted to see if it would last me the five hours!" she quickly bursts out.

He raises an eyebrow in question when suddenly the lights are turned on.

Bakura, who’s been leaning against the doorway the entire time, walks toward the couch Kata and Ryou are seated on.

"Oh uh, h-hi Bakura" Kata shyly says. "Um…how long have you been there?"

Without warning, he pulls her head back. Just as quickly, he swoops down and attacks Kata’s lips.

He sucks roughly on her bottom lip then traces them with his tongue, ending with a fiery kiss before abruptly pulling back. Still swept up in what just happened, her body follows instinctively, her mind unable to process the situation.

Lips still parted as if begging to be kissed again, she stares up at Bakura in a daze. Her face immediately flushes as her thoughts finally catch up, but Bakura just smirks down at her and nonchalantly says “You should wear that lip gloss more often” and then proceeds to saunter out the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did I succeed in making you blush? Or get an embarrassed chuckle out of you? Whatever the case, you should totally let me know what response this made you have. Here’s to hoping that it was a good one~! ^-^


End file.
